1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of accessory lights for illuminating balloons.
2. Description of the Background Art
It has been proposed to use a light to illuminate balloons from the inside. Internally illuminated balloons are attractive and therefore desired by adults and children. Illuminated balloons have been used as novelty items at fairs and circuses to arrangements placed outside during evening events.